Sezon komarów się zbliża!
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2 - Odcinek 7 Nicholas jest dzisiaj bardzo zmęczony, a Megan popijała kawę i od razu wstała na nogi. Zaczęła opowiadać poprzedni odcinek. 'Megan: ' Nie wiedziałam, że to tak wpłynie na popularność. Sorki, nie ta kwestia. Wzięła kartkę i zaczęła czytać od nowa, potem wyrzuciła gdzieś kartkę za siebie. 'Megan: ' Poprzednio w The Charismatic Survival II byliśmy świadkami urodzin Nicole, fatalnego końca zauroczenia Jacoba do Isabelli i ostrego rżnięcia dwójki antagonistów, a przynajmniej w teorii, bo do końca jeszcze nam zostało uhuhu xD Znowu zerknęła na kartkę. 'Megan: ' Kurczę, po tej rozmowie jestem wyczerpana... na szczęście nikt nie ucierpiał. No poza Kelsie, po której już w programie nie został ślad. Kto dziś wyleci z hukiem? A może darujemy uczestnikom i dostarczą nam więcej emocji? Boże, to już tyle dni minęło... a my wciąż nadajemy Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival II! No poważnie, ktoś tej 11 musi się pozbyć. xD MIEJSCE ZWYCIĘZCÓW, AMALULWANE Jacob, Isabella, Amber i Chloe są bardzo zadowolone, że chłopak wygrał dla nich wyzwanie. Natomiast Clara dalej wspomina nieprzyjemne wydarzenie z ostatniego odcinka. 'Chloe: ' Nikt nam chyba nie podskoczy, co nie? �� 'Isabella: ' Cieszę się. Chociaż nie wiem co mogę myśleć o Clarze. 'Jacob: ' Gwałt? To nie w stylu Williama. On przecież był z Kelsie. 'Isabella: ' Mnie dziwi czemu tej Kelsie nie ma. A nie, przepraszam. Patrzy na Jacoba. 'Isabella: ' Moglibyśmy wyeliminować np. Williama lub Nicole. 'Amber: ' Nicole miała urodziny wtedy. Bardzo to świętowali. xD 'Isabella: ' Aaa, co byście powiedzieli o Nathanielu? 'Chloe (szeptem): ' Że go kocham �� '(PZ – Chloe): ' Jak mogę powiedzieć mu, że go kocham? Przecież dla mnie ciężko jest wyznać uczucia. No ale trzeba będzie spróbować. '(PZ – Isabella): ' Tak, ten Nathaniel. Jest przystojny, silny, odważny, uroczy i szarmancki. Dodatkowo wysportowany i inteligentny. Prawie ideał faceta, tylko nie poznałam dokładnie jego zainteresowań. Ciekawa jestem jakie on ma hobby ;u; Zawodnicy jedzą naleśniki z syropem klonowym. 'Isabella: ' Pyszne te naleśniki. Wspominam inne swoje sezony, w których jedzenie szykował tylko Chef Hatchet. 'Amber: ' Lubię Chefa. Był bardzo zabawny xD Tak samo jak fakt że jemy o 1st w nocy. 'Isabella: ' Według mnie jest samo zakompleksiony jak Chris. Dziwi mnie, czemu nie narzeka na posadę zastępcy. 'Amber: ' Pewnie Chris dał mu dom i dlatego. 'Isabella: ' Wątpię, ponieważ Chef pracował wiele lat w więzieniu. Cóż, dla mnie byłaby to niełatwa praca, nigdy nie siedziałam w pudle i nigdy nie chciałabym tam być. Czeka na jakiś tekst od Clary, tylko ta obok gdzieś siedzi zapłakana i nie stawiła się na posiłek. 'Isabella: ' A tak z ciekawości, Clara się od nas odosobniła. 'Chloe: ' To dobrze, przynajmniej będziemy mieli szczególny powód do jej eliminacji �� W sumie, to ona już powinna wylecieć w 4th odcinku. 'Isabella: ' Czemu wtedy nie odpadła? Nie wiem. 'Chloe: ' Ach no tak, Francis. Ktoś wie czy przetrwał na tej ceremonii? Do rozmowy dołączył Jacob. 'Jacob: ' Właśnie nie przyjął tego zbyt dobrze. Wszyscy z drużyny chcieli się go pozbyć. 'Chloe: ' Nie znam Francisa, ale jeśli razem z Clarą zajdą do połączenia, będziemy mogli się bać. Nawzajem będą wygrywać wyzwania, oszukiwać i wykopią nas jedno po drugim. 'Isabella: ' Co za smutna rzeczywistość. (please) Przewraca oczami i chichocze. 'Isabella: ' Clara teraz pewnie przeżywa fakt, że William się nią „zajął”. Słyszałam, że to z winy jakiegoś producenta win. 'Chloe: ' Win jako „sinów”, czyli grzechy? 'Isabella: ' Nieee, alkoholu. 'Chloe: ' Raz mama dała mi się napić alkoholu. Zbierało mi się na wymioty :’) 'Isabella: ' Ja raz się napiłam na przyjęciu mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Alexandrite. Ta już ma przed sobą duże doświadczenia. Przypadkowy seks z czarnoskórymi, narkotyki i piwo. Wszystko, czym może się pochwalić prawdziwa gwiazda. Chloe zakryła twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła kiwać przecząco głową. 'Chloe: ' Co się dzisiaj dzieje z tymi ludźmi... >_> 'Isabella: ' To właśnie chciałam powiedzieć... <_< MIEJSCE PRZEGRANYCH, TUNTUNAK Mindy zrobiła dla swojej drużyny kolejny „handicap”. Z pomocą technologii (i na koszt Nicholas’a) kupiła... poduszki, a materace zrobiła z liści i gumek recepturek. Wiem, że nie powinnam tego pisać, ale sama tak spałam na biwaku i nie jest tak źle z tymi liśćmi. xD 'William: ' Dzięki Mindy. Zasłużyłaś na pochwałę. 'Nicole: ' Meh. Dlaczego Kelsie? �� '(PZ – Tamara): ' Tak bardzo źle się czuję z eliminacją Kelsie, ale jest to ale, powiem całą prawdę i może nic strasznego się nie stanie, chyba. Mindy śpi zadowolona, Nathaniel rozmyśla o Isabelli, Nicole cieszy się, że Kelsie już nie ma, a Tamara – mimo takiego ułatwienia – nie może zasnąć z powodu wyrzutów sumienia. 'Tamara (przez sen): ' William rzucił cię na wiatr i dlatego teraz jesteś niepełnosprawna �� William odwraca się do Tamary. 'William: ' A ty dobrze się tam czujesz? 'Tamara (przez sen): ' Ten gwałt to nie był William, to szum musiał... Francis obudził dziewczynę. 'Francis: ' Hej! Nam możesz wszystko powiedzieć! Co się stało? Tamara zbudziła się. 'Tamara: ' Nic dziwnego. Miałam tak jakby... po prostu... koszmar. Wam też się śnią, prawda? :’) 'Mindy: ' Bardzo często, dlatego cię rozumiem. Dobranoc! �� 'Nathaniel: ' Mi się akurat śniło, że... 'Francis: ' Dobranoc! Nathaniel wzdycha i wszyscy kładą się dalej. '(PZ – Nathaniel): ' Muszę powiedzieć co czuję do Isabelli. Mam taką cichą nadzieję, że już jutro dojdzie do połączenia drużyn... Megan zaczęła ziewać do megafonu. 'Megan: ' Sorry, ale jestem strasznie zmęczona i gardło mi siada... ekhem, może planuję to połączenie drużyn, a może i nie? Całe plemię Amalulwane i Nathaniel interesują się tym, co mówi Megan. 'Megan: ' To znaczy... jak jestem śpiąca to mówię strasznie dziwne rzeczy, dobranoc! '(PZ – Nathaniel): ' W skrócie, chciałbym mieć to spotkanie już za sobą... �� I w ten sposób mija „rozkoszna” noc. Pełno gwiazd na siebie, świerszczy i... coś, czego w kinach nie grali. Poza cichą muzyką koników polnych, dało się słyszeć bardzo nieprzyjemny odgłos, mianowicie pozbawione litości bzyczenie. Wszędzie latanie i nieprzyjemny dźwięk, ale to nie jest wszystko, co w owadach irytuje najbardziej. Czekać tylko na... ukąszenia. Najbardziej przykre zjawisko i okropne męczarnie. Minęła piękna, cicha noc. Wszyscy się rozbudzają, a reakcja Mindy i już wszyscy wstają. MIEJSCE PRZEGRANYCH, TUNTUNAK Oczywiście chodzi tu o jej niepowtarzalny wrzask. Od razu zbudziła wszystkich. 'Mindy: ' JESTEM CAŁA POGRYZIONA! JAK MNIE TO SWĘDZI! �� Nathaniel i Nicole stanęli obok dziewczyny. Oni też mieli trochę krost. 'Nathaniel: ' Dziwne... pogryzło nas wszystkich... �� 'Nicole: ' Nuuu... �� '(PZ – Nicole): ' Słyszałam coś o ważkach amazońskich i że pojawiają się pod koniec sierpnia / początek września. Czyżby miały już ochotę na ludzką krew? W sumie... w tych okolicach mało kto przebywa, w sumie to miejsce jest doskonałe do robienia reality show. Słyszałam, że w listopadzie już tu rezerwują coś na Amazonkę po „zimnemu”. Brrrr... aż już współczuję tym ludziom. Nicole zauważyła taką niebieską krostę i zakryła ją. 'Mindy: ' Nie musisz tego ukrywać. My wszyscy jesteśmy pogryzieni... Poleciała jej łza z oka. William strzelił facepalma. 'William: ' Tylko nie rycz jak baba, to program dla twa... Tamara strzeliła go z liścia. 'Tamara: ' W twoim przypadku to dla twardych chujów i gwałcicieli!!! -,- Najpierw przespałeś się z Kelsie i teraz ruchasz się z Nicholasem? Normalny ty jesteś??? -.- '(PZ – William): ' Codziennie ktoś się do mnie przypieprzy. Zdrady to problem na całym świecie. Kelsie się zgodziła na tę jedną noc �� '(PZ – Tamara): ' Ale z niego pozer... że też stałam się taka chłodna i pewnie mnie nie lubią. I pewnie chcą mnie wyeliminować. Dobra, nie będę dopasowywała się pod gusta innych ludzi. Będę neutralna i miła dla każdego, kto jest tolerancyjny wobec innych. >_> Tamara rozmawia z Nicole. 'Tamara: ' A właśnie, czemu typowałaś mnie ostatnio? 'Nicole: ' Meh, wiedziałam o twoim związku z Eliotem. Teraz, jak już odpadł, wiesz jak możesz się ustawić, więc automatycznie stajesz się moim nowym zagrożeniem �� 'Tamara: ' Ale ja bym cię nie chciała wyeliminować, przysięgam! o.O 'Nicole: ' Każdy orze jak może. Nie wiem, może mówisz prawdę, przynajmniej jeśli zajdziesz do połączenia, Eliot nie będzie mógł tobie się równać. W ogóle nie wiem co w nim widziałaś. 'Tamara: ' Tak szczerze? Nic. Łał, skąd się tak znasz na uczuciach ludzkich? Przez 20 minut Tamara prawiła Nicole komplementami, ta łypała co jakiś czas oczami. '(PZ – Nicole): ' Nie wiem, ile naliczyłam tych pozytywnych cech na mój temat. Cóż, typiara musiała się zdziwić gdy na nią typowałam a tu teraz tak mi się podlizuje �� No nic, jest popyt, jest i podaż – wykorzystam to do pozbycia się Clary, Nathaniela i Mindy. Ta cała trójka aktualnie przyciemnia najbardziej, Nathaniel jest najsilniejszy, Clara to wrzut na dupie i z małego problemu robi się coraz większy, a Mindy... o niej to już zapomnieli, co robiła przez te trzy pierwsze odcinki, heloł. Może ja im przypomnę to dzisiaj? -.- Dmucha w grzywkę. 'Nicole: ' Słuchaj, co byś powiedziała na temat Mindy? 'Tamara: ' Ciekawe co jej się sta... �� Nicole sobie zniknęła. Tak, nagle. Nie ma jej. 'Tamara: ' Gdzie ty się podziałaś? '(PZ – Nicole): ' Nuuuuuuuudy... MIEJSCE ZWYCIĘZCÓW, AMALULWANE Ci też nie mieli zbyt fascynującej pobudki. Powód: Clara. Płakała przez całą noc, a w oczach Amber pojawiło się dla niej politowanie. '(PZ – Chloe): ' To nieźle ją załatwił. Cisnę z tego niezłą bekę. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze się w nim zakochałam. xD Rżała jak głupia. '(PZ – Amber): ' Nic ci się nie stało, Clara? '(PZ – Chloe): ' Jestem Chloe!!! '(PZ – Amber): ' Nie wiem z czego Chloe tak się śmieje. Przyznaję, śmiechu nie ma najlepszego, ale nie wiem, co może być tego powodem. Szczerze, żal mi się zrobiło Clary po tym, co „zrobił” William. Jak dla mnie, należy się mandat lub sprawa do KRRiT. Co więcej, nie wiem co mogę myśleć o Clarze. W sumie, teraz zaczynam ją rozumieć, ale za nic nie pojąć sprawowania Williama. Niby taki niegrzeczniak, a tu chciał... ech, kimś się zająć. Zrobił to i mam nadzieję, że wyleci, a jak nie, to sama tego chętnie dopilnuję. ;-; Amber zaczęła śpiewać jakąś kołysankę dla Clary, a Chloe dalej parskała śmiechem. 'Chloe: ' NIE WYTRZYMAM XDDDDDDDD Wytykała cały czas palec w Clarę i śmiała się z niej, potem dołączyła Isabella, ale tej po chwili już przestało być śmieszno. 'Isabella: ' Jestem cała pogryziona... -.- Chloe spojrzała na Clarę niezadowolona. 'Chloe: ' Ta idiotka nie ma żadnej krosty -,- Patrzy na swoje ręce. Są całe... w krostach, biedactwo. 'Chloe: ' Ugh, ktoś mógłby mi wyjaśnić co tu się stało? 'Amber: ' Jesteśmy pogryzione. W sumie dziś zbudziłam się przez komary. Ktoś zaczął piszczeć jak dziewczynka. Po chwili wybiegł Jacob, ten szczególnie miał na sobie najwięcej bąbli. 'Jacob: ' Jestem... cały... w krostach �� 'Isabella: ' To więc skoro my jesteśmy w czwórkę cali pogryzieni, to czemu nie Clara? '(PZ – Chloe): ' Meh, te podarunki od świata... zmieńcie je na coś, czego Kiara Dupiara nie znosi :’) 'Isabella: ' No dobrze. W sumie, nie zasłużyła na to. 'Chloe: ' Co... �� 'Isabella: ' Wczoraj dostała wystarczającą nauczkę za to, co zrobiła. '(PZ – Chloe): ' Ona sobie żartuje. Antagonistów trzeba tępić, bo oni są źli! �� Co to będzie, jeśli Kiara nas wywali stąd? Od tej chwili będę ją tak nazywała - Kiara. Jak ten chyba Arquel miał taką dziewczynę o imieniu Kiara co była jak patologia. Cóż, rozśmieszała widzów i dobrze, że ze sobą zerwali. Chloe dalej rozmawia z Isabellą. 'Chloe: ' Jaką nauczkę? To nie były konsekwencje. Każda mogła wtedy paść ofiarą :s Patrzy na nią dziwnie. 'Chloe: ' Jprdl, ty możesz mieć rację. Całe szczęście, że spotkało to tę psycholkę, nie żadną z nas �� 'Isabella: ' I mi się dziwisz... Wzdychają, obok nich pojawia się Nicholas z Megan, również pogryzieni. 'Megan: ' Wygląda na to, że każdego z nas pogryziono. Sytuacja u Tuntunak może być gorsza... liście akacji zwiększają popyt dla tych „słynnych” ważek. 'Chloe: ' Czego? 'Megan: ' Ważek... -.- Niechętnie przewraca oczami. 'Megan: ' Nie czytałaś nigdy Legend Amazonii? 'Chloe: ' Ty wiesz co ja dostałam za literaturę? 'Megan: ' Tia... ta karteczka z ocenami waszymi do przedmiotów. Ciekawie je będzie dziś przeczytać po ognisku. 'Chloe: ' Jakim ognisku? 'Megan: ' Uuups �� '(PZ – Megan): ' Jeszcze chwila, a ja wygadałabym niespodziankę. Niepotrzebnie �� '(PZ – Amber): ' Coś czuję, że jeśli postawiłam się po Clarze, oni będą na mnie na mnie głosować. No właśnie. Co, jeśli przegramy wyzwanie? �� Tu jak nic będzie potrzebna strategia na przetrwanie. Lub piosenka Williama Singe’a przed wyzwaniem... ❤ Zaczyna nucić „Mamę”. AMALULWANE/TUNTUNAK Oba plemiona stoją przed sobą twarz w twarz po 5 minutach od momentu wejścia Megan do willi. 'Megan: ' Witajcie, w kolejnym wyzwaniu! Przed nimi stało drzewo i lep, z martwymi muchami i... legendarnymi ważkami. 'Megan: ' Nic wam nie powiedziałam Tuntunak, ale... Patrzy na Mindy. Jej obrażenia (oraz krosty bąble) były naprawdę ogromne. 'Megan: ' ...no, faktycznie żałuję, że wam nie opowiedziałam tej legendy. 'Nicole: ' Huh? ;’) Głupio się śmieje. 'Megan: ' Nevermind. Przykryliście się liśćmi akacji, to teraz macie karę. '(PZ – Nicole): ' BRAWOOOOO IDIOTKOOOOOO. (klaszcze sarkastycznie) Dzisiaj Mindy pojedzie do domu. 'Megan: ' Sześć na pięcioro... stoczycie się w pojedynku na... 'Tamara: ' Sprawdzian znowu? Nie piszę się na to. Daj nam jakieś prawdziwe wyzwanie. :’) 'Megan: ' Uwierz mi, że jeszcze zatęsknisz za sprawdzianami. :’) Wybieracie się w małe góry, gdzie nawet nie ma dostępu do wody. Jest sporo natomiast... bardzo odżywnych rzeczy, które wabią ważki. Przybyły zdecydowanie za wcześnie i nie pozbywających się, narażacie siebie na poważniejsze ukąszenia. Widać, jak część się drapie. 'Megan: ' Mówić do was jak dzieci... NARAŻACIE SIEBIE NA POWAŻNIEJSZE UKĄSZENIA, a to szczególnie drapiąc się powodujecie większe krzywdy. A tak poza tym, dlaczego ja za to biorę odpowiedzialność? Przecież to wy zgłosiliście się do tego programu �� '(PZ – Nicole): ' Jeszcze nowy Chris McLean. Wymyśl coś żałosnego, wywal kogoś kogo nie chcę i możesz mi dawać milion od razu. A ty Tamarka jeśli się nie przełożysz do wyzwania, to nie licz na specjalne traktowanie. '(PZ – William): ' Może jednak przeprosić drużynę za moje zachowanie? W końcu moja „zła” gra sprowadza mnie na gorszą drogę. Koniec z tobą, Nicholas. Dziś mam zamiar wywinąć mu numer za to, że wywiódł mnie do łóżka ;-; Tęsknię za tobą, Kelsie... �� Isabella zauważyła półprzytomnego Nathaniela. Dała mu olejek do smarowania. 'Isabella: ' Nie ma za co �� 'Nathaniel: ' Dzięki... Kręciło mu się w głowie. Momentalnie wpadł na nią, ci tylko zaczęli się uśmiechać do siebie. 'Nathaniel: ' Wybacz, nie najlepiej dziś się czuję �� 'Isabella: ' Spoko. To przez te ukąszenia. '(PZ – Isabella): ' Pewnie to jakieś komary indiańskie, nie ważki. Ważki nie kąsały ludzi. Skąd to wiem? Kiedyś za wygranie konkursu matematycznego dostałam książkę biologiczną o życiu owadów. Wiedza może mi się przydać �� Isabella pomagała Nathaniel’owi, reszta też brała się za wyzwanie. Ostatnio wygrali Amalulwane, które za wygraną wyzwania, dostało rowery. Na szczęście... one miały miejsce dla dwóch osób, a jeszcze przed wycieczką w góry stanęła Megan. 'Megan: ' Z racji tego, że prawie sytuacja w drużynach jest wyrównana, będziecie musieli nauczyć się jeszcze nawzajem ufać. Prosta, wiadoma, a tak niezrozumiała dla wielu ludzi rzecz. Więc musicie wybrać jedną osobę, która pojedzie z wami. Ta, która nie będzie miała roweru, musi zapierdalać na nóżkach :’) 'Mindy: ' I tak cię niby to bawi? :’) Kaszle na nią i charcha. Część jest odrażona, lecz Clara zachwycona. 'Clara: ' Mindy, siadaj! xDDDD Nicole zgrzyta zębami. '(PZ – Nicole): ' Ona będzie próbowała manipulować Mindy, serio? -.- 'Francis: ' A ja? 'Jacob: ' Możesz jechać ze mną. Wskoczyli na rowery i odjechali. 'Isabella: ' Mogę Nathaniela? 'Amber: ' Jasne. 'Chloe: ' Yyy, a nie możesz Williama? �� Isabella miała minę pytajnika. 'Isabella: ' Ale czemu nie mogę? 'Amber: ' Ja tam... myślę o... tak, wiem! Nicole �� 'Nicole: ' Dzięki �� Wsiadła na jej rower. Isabella i Chloe toczą dziwną rozmowę. 'Chloe: ' Jakbyś nie wiedziała, to zakochałam się w Nathanielu... '(PZ – Isabella): ' Jprdl �� Isabella wybałuszyła oczy. 'Isabella: ' Ty się w nim zakochałaś? A co ja mam powiedzieć? �� 'Chloe: ' A William? �� 'Isabella: ' Nie zadaję się z biseksaulistami -.- 'Tamara: ' Mądry wybór :’) 'Nicole: ' A może jednak zabierzemy Tamarę ze sobą? Chloe poleciały łzy z oczu. 'Chloe: ' Co my mamy teraz zrobić? :/// Ta, która pierwsza go zobaczyła? 'Nicole: ' A może się go tak zapytajcie??? 'Chloe: ' No dobra >_> Chloe i Isabella stoją obok Nathaniela zadowolone. 'Chloe: ' Nooo? 'Nathaniel: ' Tak? 'Chloe: ' To którą z nas wybierasz? �� 'Nathaniel: ' Isabellę. 'Chloe: ' Zajebiście �� Nieco przygnębiona wsiadła na rower. 'Chloe: ' Wobec tego William jedzie ze... Tamara podnosi rękę do góry. 'Tamara: ' A ja? 'Chloe: ' Racja. Wolę ciebie! Przecież nikt mi niepotrzebny! >_> �� Patrzy dalej z wyrzutem na Isabellę. 'Chloe: ' Tamara, a ciebie też tak wszyscy unikają??? Tamara kiwa głową na tak i wsiada na rower Chloe, Nicole z Amber również odjeżdżają. Potem zostają tylko rozchorowany Nathaniel i Isabella, której trochę jej przykro z powodu Chloe. 'Isabella: ' Wygląda na to, że możemy już ruszać. Chłodnym, wilczym spojrzeniem zerka na Williama i jedzie. 'Isabella (jeszcze niedaleko od linii startu): ' MIŁEGO WSPINANIA SIĘ PO GÓRCE FRAJERZE! >:) William przewraca oczami i idzie. '(PZ – William): ' A jeszcze pomyśleć, że odbudowałem sobie opinię... tak, zapłacisz za to Nicholas >:) Jazda rowerami była nieco ciekawa. Clara rozmawiała z Francisem, Mindy dalej kichała na nadjeżdżającą Isabellę. 'Mindy: ' Sorki! 'Isabella: ' Mogłabyś kichać w drugą stronę? O, na to. Wskazuje jej palcem na Clarę, jednak Mindy ma odruch wymiotny. 'Mindy: ' Mogłabyś nie jechać tak szybko? 'Clara: ' No ja pracuję za nas dwie. Raczej nie zmęczy cię, jak będziesz pedałowała na rowerku, prawda? �� Isabella jest trochę zdziwiona tonacją i odpowiedzią Clary. '(PZ – Isabella): ' Zmieniła się... wow... ale ciekawe na jak długo �� '(PZ – Clara): ' Nie chcę o tym się wypowiadać. Po prostu, bez komentarza. Zasłoniła twarz. Jako jedyne miały problem Nicole i Amber, ponieważ kierująca (Amber) wjechała w błoto, a obok niech przechodził William. 'William: ' I jak tam? �� Dalej wolicie te gówniane rowerki, biedaczki? Amber się wkurwiła i nacisnęła z całej siły pedał i wreszcie wyślizgnęły się z błota, natomiast ta część, w której ugrzęzły, wleciała wprost na Williama, pokrywając go w 90% błotem. '(PZ – Amber): ' ON MNIE IRYTUJE JESZCZE BARDZIEJ NIŻ CLARA ._____. Trzeba powiedzieć Isabelli o nowym planie. Za wszelką cenę pozbyć się Williama!!! 'Nicole: ' Nieźle ci poszło �� 'Amber: ' Dzięki. '(PZ – Nicole): ' Dowiem się o strategii Amber i jej reszty zespołu. Widzę, że nią będzie można tak się bawić jak Mindy, dosłownie wiedzieć wszystko, o wszystkich i wszystkim. Strategia 2, kretynki 0. A jeszcze zobaczymy co z Nathanielem. Mija tak piętnaście minut drogi, a wszyscy są na miejscu. Na starcie Isabella zaczęła się zachowywać, jakby zjadła wszystkie rozumy, Mindy i Nathaniel zostali umieszczeni pod opieką Tamary (ta akurat była skautem), Nicole i William obrali nową taktykę, a reszta – no nic. 'Isabella: ' A więc ważki to są istoty posiadające skrzydła, które mogą was użądlić. Jeśli będziecie uważać, nie zrobi wam krzywdy. Problem podobno jest, kiedy są liście akacjowe i światła. 'Chloe: ' Tego to chyba problem nie zauważyć, co? Odkrycie życia? �� 'Isabella: ' Ale nie musisz być tak chamska jak Clara... 'Chloe: ' I jeszcze śmiesz mnie porównywać do tej szmaty? Dziękuję, ja z tobą nie mam ochoty mieć więcej nic wspólnego. Działajcie na własną rękę, ja się zmywam i będę udawała, że mi zależy. Nara. Elo. Pozdro 500+800. Odchodzę z sojuszu >:) Amber strzela facepalma. 'Amber: ' Na szczęście jest 3 na 2... powinniśmy dać sobie radę ;u; 'Clara: ' A wy dalej chcecie się mnie pozbyć? Chociaż raz współpracujmy jako drużyna. 'Isabella: ' Podmieniono was? �� '(PZ – Isabella): ' Clara dzisiaj jest jak Chloe, ale Chloe jest jak Clara... coś mi tu nie pasuje o_____o Kurczę, mam mętlik w głowie. Jeszcze ta choroba Nathaniela... myślę, że kolejna sprawa nie dojdzie tak szybko. Oby jednak tak nie było. Ano tak, wyzwanie. Drapie się po głowie. '(PZ – Isabella): ' Tak to jest, gdy to ty jesteś kapitanem. Musisz wszystko nadzorować -.- Clara też miała niemałe odkrycie w tym wyzwaniu. Poza rządami Isy, to ona w sumie zrobiła coś, czego absolutnie nikt się nie spodziewał w zespole. 'Clara: ' Drużyno!!! (szeptem) Amber podchodzi do Clary. 'Amber: ' Tam coś jest w ogóle? 'Clara: ' Za krzakami widziałam coś. Otwiera krzaki (zarośla), a tam... od razu widok zaślepiający im oczy. Oto spotkanie z „mega” wielką żarówką o mocy takiej, której ci się nigdy nie śniło... wysokie napromieniowanie słoneczne + światło. Pomijając wielkie źródło światła Amazonii, tam obok znajdowały się piękne liście akacji, również napromieniowane blaskiem słońca i światła. Clara i Amber miały rozdziawione szczęki. 'Clara: ' Ja nie mogę! 'Amber: ' Ten widok jest za piękny! :OOO '(PZ – Amber): ' Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Sama chciałabym być na miejscu ważek. Ten widok był jak raj, jak niebo, jak wow :OOOOOO To już widok studiów w Dollywood opada na widok tak pięknego miejsca ;o Amber biegnie do drużyny, Clara jednak wchodzi tam dalej. 'Amber: ' Zauważyłam coś, przez co ważki się pojawiają! 'Jacob: ' Ale gdzie to jest? '(PZ – Jacob): ' Isabella powiedziała mi o tym, że obie walczą o Nathaniela, a z kolei my walczymy o Isabellę. Oni faktycznie powinni być razem i postanowiłem pomóc Isabelli, ale jednak moim zadaniem jest powiedzieć Chloe, żeby się tym nie przejmowała... i może ochłonęła, bo inaczej nie wyjdzie to za dobrze �� Mindy też z Tamarą podbiegają. 'Tamara: ' Cóż... nic co dobre, nie trwa wiecznie. Mindy zaczęła kichać. 'Mindy: ' Alergia na owady chyba. 'Tamara: ' Też taką mam, ale na kruki. Nagle przed nimi zjawia się horda ważek. 'Tamara: ' Tylko spokojnie... niech lepiej nikt nie drży... Mindy ma problemy z oddychaniem i dyszy. Po chwili chciała kichnąć, lecz się powstrzymała. 'Tamara: ' Zachowaj spokój... i nie kichaj ;o Mindy jednak nie może się powstrzymać. Cały czas wstrzymuje, jednak to nic nie daje. Po chwili jej mega głośny kich rozbiega się po całej Amazonii. Ważki zauważyły Mindy i zaczęły lecieć w stronę całego zespołu. Wszyscy panicznie zaczęli uciekać. '(PZ – Isabella): ' Nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się przeceniać swoich możliwości... �� A może i racja? Dziś nie mam najlepszego dnia. Mindy bała się najbardziej, w końcu to ona wywołała wilka z lasu. Dosłownie. Wilk zauważył przerażonych, uciekających w popłochu ludzi, dlatego dołączył do zabawy... nie goniąc uczestników (czego oni jeszcze nie wiedzieli), ale owady. Mindy zachorowała dość ciężko i nie miała sił biec, a nawet oddychać. Skuliła się przerażona obok drzewa i zaczęła płakać. 'Mindy: ' Jestem chora, nie dam sobie rady! T_____T Obok niej w ostatniej chwili zjawiła się Clara. Udało zgubić się owady. 'Clara: ' Nie płacz! �� Wszystko będzie dobrze! �� '(PZ – Clara): ' Teraz dopiero zrozumiałam, co może wyrządzić przemoc fizyczna i psychiczna. Niepotrzebnie wyzywałam się z całą moją ekipą, przez swoje nikczemne zachowanie prawie wyleciałam z programu. Dodatkowo nie doceniałam Francisa. Bałam się, że go chcą już wykopać, bo byliśmy parą. W sumie jednak, jak nie jesteśmy razem w drużynie, to jest lepiej. Faktycznie. Przynajmniej nie musieliśmy sobie kopać grobów, aby być razem. Niedługo połączenie, a więc pewnie ja i Francis będziemy mogli spędzić więcej czasu ze sobą. Problem jest taki, że większość zna mnie tylko jako złą osobę. Byłam głupia. Dałam się ponieść emocjom i przez to o mało nie straciłam tego, co najważniejsze. Mindy mi to wytłumaczyła. Dlatego chcę już zmienić od razu to, co popaprałam. Rozumiem mój zespół, ale dwóch osób nie – Isabelli i Chloe. Te dwie kretynki kłócą się o to, czyj będzie Nathaniel lub manipulują wszystkimi dookoła i ukrywają swoje wady. Ja pokazałam wszystkie, ale teraz – postaram się je wyeliminować i chociaż do momentu eliminacji poprawić swoje sprawowanie, bym nie wyszła na kretynkę. Co było najgorsze? To przeżycie z Williamem... do tej pory mam dreszcze przed oczami, chociaż nie mam za złe temu gościowi. Zasłużyłam sobie na taką karę, cud, że żyję i nie skończyłam marnie jak Iris <_<. Dzięki temu mam nawet plan, jak zaskoczyć... dosłownie wszystkich. Zaskoczyłabym nawet siebie, gdyby ten chaotyczny plan się powiódł! �� Clara od razu wyskoczyła zza drzewa i zauważyła ważki. Stała dziwnie spokojna, jak posąg. Ważki zbliżyły się do niej i zaczęły robić wokół niej kokony – minęło pięć minut, wówczas wilk szarżował na dziewczynę, jednak ta susem wskoczyła do krzewu z jagodami i... wilk po prostu... zniknął tak szybko, jak się nagle pojawił. Ot tak. Magia. 'Clara: ' Super xDDDDD Została też sprawa najważniejsza. Zrobiła mały krok do przodu, ważki się nie ruszały. Przypomniała sobie o Mindy. 'Clara: ' Mindy! Lekkim szeptem, aczkolwiek krzykiem zawołała dziewczynę. Nie dawała znaków życia, więc Clara podbiegła do krzaków, a tam zemdlona i zmęczona Mindy. 'Clara: ' Już po wszystkim... 'Mindy: ' Taaaak... �� Nieco zmęczona razem z Clarą podbiegły do źródła światła. Akurat nikogo nie było, a Mindy zaczęła drapać się po głowie. Spojrzała na światło i pomyślała, co może zrobić. '(PZ – Mindy): ' Żarówka = światło. Okazało się, że źródłem światła faktycznie są żarówki, ale jak wyjaśnić to oświetlenie? Schody... była to dekoracja, żeby ukryć więcej rzeczy. Mindy zeszła po schodach, aż tu nagle... milion żarówek, latarek i innych dostępnych światełek. Zbliżał się wieczór, więc dodatkowo atrakcją były świetliki. Mindy wzięła bardzo dużo rzeczy i schowała w pudełku. Napisała na paczce „Raport” i pędem do Megan. Chwilę potem uczestnicy znikali ze swoich kryjówek i też biegli do Megan, ale najpierw... stali zaskoczeni przed brakiem światła. 'Nathaniel: ' eee... �� '(PZ – Mindy): ' Clara ocaliła moje życie. Jestem jej wdzięczna ;o Mindy dojechała na rowerze do prowadzącej i wręczyła jej paczkę. 'Mindy: ' Jest tu źródło, którym tak podniecały się owady... :s Złapała się za brzuch. 'Mindy: ' Wybacz. Nie czuję się ekstra, mega słabo -.- Nicholas widzi paczkę. 'Nicholas: ' Hmmm... mamy żyłę złota. Tym można pohandlować. Brawo. Na rowerach dojechali pozostali uczestnicy. 'Megan: ' Mamy wyniki! �� Tuntunak wygrywają dzięki pomysłowej Mindy! Mindy źle się czuje, Nathaniel tak samo. 'Megan: ' Dobra... Patrzy się na rozchorowanych. 'Megan: ' W nagrodę damy wam pełny zestaw ambulatoryjny. W międzyczasie, będziemy mieli ognisko, przy których świetnie się będziemy bawić. Idą. OGNISKO Po lewej stronie Tuntunak, po prawej Amalulwane, a obok nich Megan z Nicholasem. 'Tamara: ' Połączenie drużyn i brak eliminacji? �� 'Nicholas: ' Siedź kurwa cicho... Tamara się zamyka. '(PZ – Isabella): ' Przegraliśmy? Oj, wtopa. Nie wiem szczerze kogo się pozbyć. Chloe zachowuje się inaczej i dalej się do mnie nie chce odezwać. Mam taki mętlik w głowie... jest też rzecz najgorsza. Dziś rządziłam się i to za bardzo. Nie będzie to dziwne, jeśli dziś wylecę. No sorki Nathaniel �� 'Megan: ' Nie przedłużam. Pobawimy się. Wyjęła karteczki z ocenami. Oczywiście... były tam imiona WSZYSTKICH. Wyniki1.png Wyniki2.png Wszyscy śmieją się z Tamary. 'William: ' 1 za matmę? xD 'Tamara: ' Może lepiej pogadajmy o twoich dopuszczających. Ta szóstka za włoski? Ja pierdzielę, niezły żart �� Ale jak chcesz, mogę ci pomóc z angielskiego. 'William: ' Dopy to ja mam gdzieś. Ty się za sztywną zajmij ;u; 'Tamara: ' Sztywny to jest twój ;u; Idź do Nicholasa, rozładuje ci go �� Poszła sobie zirytowana. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni i zaczęli się śmiać. 'Megan: ' Wiedziałam, że się zintegrujecie. xD No dobra, wybrać sobie, kto ma być Królewiczem i zagrożona 3 niech się wyłoni. Obok drużyna gratuluje Mindy (już wiadomo kto wygrał), a Amalulwane dyskutują. William też gdzieś zniknął, ale potem widzimy jak stoi obok Nicholasa. 'Nicholas: ' Co powiesz na drugą rundę? Tym razem... różowe stringi �� 'William: ' Pewnie. Idź tylko na łóżko, ja się przygotuję �� Nicholas poszedł do łóżka i zaczął się rozbierać, ale po chwili... uuuu, spadł na niego worek z cementem, został związany i łasica zaczęła mu latać po kroczu. Widok nie był przyjemny, ale obok William i Nicole się śmiali. A tymczasem u Amalulwane... 'Chloe: ' Na kogo głosujemy? -.- Ja proponuję oczywiście nikogo innego, jak Isabellę. 'Amber: ' A można wiedzieć czemu? �� 'Chloe: ' Coś mi mówi, że ja na pewno zostanę �� 'Amber: ' Bardzo w to wątpię �� Wypina jej język. Jacob zniknął, a Isabelli dalej było przykro. '(PZ – Isabella): ' Zagłosuję na samą siebie... '(PZ – Chloe): ' A ja kiedyś ocaliłam Nathaniela. I tak mi się odwdzięcza? �� Po chwili przechodzą do sedna sprawy. CEREMONIA Gdzieś obok Isabella dalej próbuje pogodzić się z Chloe. 'Isabella: ' Proszę! Co ja mam zrobić, abyś się ze mną pogodziła? o____o 'Chloe: ' Nic! Koniec czasu. Mają już typować. Obok stoi Megan i jeszcze Mindy na łóżku, całkowicie wyczerpana. 'Megan: ' Szybciej, ona już musi iść spać -.- 'Amber: ' No jakoś na ciebie też musimy długo czekać, i co? �� '(PZ – Clara): ' Tak. Czas na pierwszą część planu. Amber czuje się zbyt pewnie, dlatego chcę osłabić wewnętrznie sojusz, rozbić ich, a potem... dziękować sobie, że to się udało. �� 'Clara: ' Mogę ja? 'Chloe: ' Proszę bardzo, Kijaro �� Clara wzdycha. 'Clara: ' Kto jest za tym, aby pozbyć się... no dobra, zaczniemy od Jacoba? Nikt. 'Jacob: ' Wow. Jestem zaskoczony. '(PZ – Clara): ' Typy przeszły na kogoś innego �� 'Clara: ' Kto jest za eliminacją Isabelli? 2 głosy: Clara i Isabella (na siebie) 'Isabella: ' Popełniłam ogromny błąd �� Ale zaraz Chloe, to ty na mnie nie głosowałaś? 'Chloe: ' Nooo... mimo wszystko chyba mamy ten sojusz, co nie? >_> '(PZ – Chloe): ' Isabella nie może odpaść. Ona musi to powiedzieć Nathanielowi, co do niego czuje! 'Clara: ' A na mnie kto głosuje? 2 głosy: Amber i Jacob 'Clara: ' Wow �� 'Amber: ' Isabella! Chloe! 'Isabella: ' I tak by wyleciała. 'Amber: ' A co teraz? o______o 'Clara: ' Kto za Chloe? 1 głos: Amber 'Amber: ' No sorry, ale dziś się zachowywałaś jak szmata. 'Chloe: ' Oj nie ma mowy �� 'Clara: ' A kto za Amber? 2 głosy: Chloe i Clara 'Isabella: ' CHLOE! �� 'Chloe: ' Ona śmiała na mnie zagłosować? ;-; 'Amber: ' No super �� 'Clara: ' Więc kto wchodzi? 'Jacob: ' Ty, Amber i... Isabella �� '(PZ – Jacob): ' Błagam, niech to Clara odpadnie! Clara! Clara! '(PZ – Chloe): ' Huhu, chociaż Kijara na mnie nie oddała głosu. Cieszę się �� 'Mindy: ' Podejdźcie. Clara, Isabella i Amber podchodzą przed Mindy. 'Mindy: ' Jest tu mój team? 'Nicole: ' Nooo... poszłam zobaczyć jak Clara się żegna ;] '(PZ – Clara): ' Oj, żebyś się nie zdziwiła �� 'Mindy: ' Więc osobą, która powinna zostać w programie, jest... … … … CLARA!!! 'Amber: ' What? �� 'Isabella: ' Wiedziałam... �� '(PZ – Nicole): ' TO BYŁA JEDYNA OKAZJA BY JEJ SIĘ POZBYĆ! ZAPŁACISZ ZA TO!!!!! Jej oczy zapłonęły. 'Mindy: ' Tak, wiem. Brzmi to dziwnie, ale ona ocaliła dziś moje życie. Gdyby nie ona, spuchłabym jak balon przez te okropne ważki. Także dziękuję jej za uratowanie mnie przed śmiercią, na waszym miejscu jednak postąpiłabym tak samo. Wiem, że jej nie lubicie, ale – pomyślcie. Czy nie byłoby to chamskie, że ktoś was ratuje i potem się go pozbywacie, bo wam zalazł za skórę? Ech... 'Clara: ' Dzięki Mindy. Odpłacę się twojej drużynie �� 'Amber: ' Jak zawsze �� '(PZ – Amber): ' Albo ja, albo Isabella. Serio? -.- 'Mindy: ' Zostały tylko Amber i Isabella. 'Megan: ' To która z nich odejdzie? 'Mindy: ' Moje przemówienie na wasz temat będzie bardzo długie. Wiem, że dzięki mnie, jedna z was opuści program i może się nie zobaczymy. Amber, jesteś naprawdę w porządku, ale strasznie chamsko zaczęłaś się zachowywać. Isabella, lubię cię. Podobnie jak Amber, wprowadzasz pozytywną atmosferę do gry. Słyszałam sporo na twój temat od Nathaniela. Cieszę się, że prawie jesteście razem. 'Chloe: ' No nie... jak będę o was słyszała, to będzie mi niedobrze ;/ 'Mindy: ' Sorki Chloe, ale teraz ja mówię �� 'Chloe: ' No chyba ja ciebie ocaliłam, co nie? ;))))))) 'Amber: ' ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!! Jej wrzask było słychać na całej sali. 'Amber: ' Ty zazdrosna, myśląca tylko o sobie hipokrytko ;-; To dzięki wam jestem w tej durnej skrzynce! Może ten sojusz to był...? 'Mindy: ' Co było? Nicole się głupio uśmiechnęła. '(PZ – Nicole): ' Mindy mnie dziś wkurzyła. Przynajmniej wiem, jak się pozbyć Clary. Dzięki. Jesteście siebie warte, najpierw Amber, potem ty, mierna podróbko Katie i Sadie �� 'Mindy: ' Także... przed chwilą cię chwaliłam, ale to chamstwo. Przynajmniej eliminuję szkodnika w waszym zespole. 'Amber: ' Co? -.- 'Mindy: ' Tak, Amber. Nie chcę ciebie w programie. 'Isabella: ' Naprawdę? Dzięki, Mindy �� I sorki Amber �� 'Amber: ' No to pięknie!!! Tyle starań na marne! Zaczęła płakać. 'Megan: ' Do widzenia. Wystrzeliła Amber, nim ta rozpłakała się na dobre. 'Megan: ' Wreszcie od dłuższego czasu jakaś dramatyczna ceremonia. Jak zmiany zachowań wpłyną na uczestników? Czy to tylko chwilowe? No w sumie, jest tu większość dziewczyn i... 'Dziewczyny: ' SEKSISTKA! 'Megan: ' Meh... Wyłączyła kamerę. Jednak ta się znowu włączyła, by pokazać Williama zadowolonego, który wpatruje się w monitoring. 'William: ' Wreszcie zemściłem się na tym gejuchu. Tylko nie wiem, czy tyle wystarczy dla Kelsie. Dzwoni mu telefon. 'William: ' Kelsie? Tak? Rozmawia z nią... dopiero wtedy kamera wyłącza się na dobre i pojawia się outro. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival